


Real Emotion

by tptigger



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Old Fic, episode: I Dream of Pheobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-16
Updated: 2004-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: Leo's finally acting the way Chris always wished he did. If only it were real.
Relationships: Chris Halliwell & Leo Wyatt
Kudos: 6





	Real Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words of stream of consciousness from I Dream of Phoebe. Poor Chris

I know I should've put a stop to that. The whole thing was just weird. I should've been paying attention, making sure Dad didn't neglect Mom.

But he hugged me and I just got distracted. I can't remember him ever hugging me. I got letters. Envelopes with one ounce postage and a letter for both Wyatt and me in them. You can imagine how much those said.

I wish I hadn't made that wish. Don't get me wrong, not being sent back to the future is good. Having Dad forgive me is good. I just wish it had been real.

The End


End file.
